Distractions
by ussshorty
Summary: What takes Jacks eyes of the target?


**Distractions**

**Hey guys. So, I am not really in the mood to start a long, many chapters story, so I decided to do this nice little one chapter fic. This actually came into my head whilst I was listening to 'maneater' by Nelly Furtado. Kind of strange considering this song has nothing to do with this fic. Anyway, on with it...**

**Pairing: S/J**

**Summary: What makes Jack miss the target?**

Sg1 sat quietly in the commissionary. Jack ate his fruit loops, Sams nose was in a book, Daniel was writing and Teal'c was just sitting with his eyes closed. For once, there was peace at the sgc and no distractions or world threatening plots.

"The paper will turn into flames if you write any faster Daniel."

Jack looked at Sam and smiled. She hadn't even moved her eyes from the book and she could still tell how fast Daniel was writing. Probably from the sound. That scratchy sound of pen meeting paper was killing Jacks ears.

"That was amazing. I would never of thought you could hit something so accurately in those kind of conditions."

The quiet calmness of the commissionaire was now disturbed by the heavy footsteps and deep voices of the marines.

"Great. Here come Beavis and his Buttheads."

"Play nice Colonel."

Jack rolled his eyes as Makepeace's voice became louder as he became closer.

"Hey O'neill, did you hear about my amazing shot?"

Jack didn't even turn around to acknowledge him or his team members.

"Nope but i am just dying to hear all about it. Please, don't make me wait any longer."

Sam couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the Colonels sarcasm. The words 'Colonel O'neill' and 'marines' just don't belong in the same sentence, not to mention the same room.

"As we were approaching the gate, deep, heavy fog surrounding us everywhere, barely any visibility..."

Jack stared into his fruitloops and watched as they became soggy and weird looking.

"We approached the gate but was cut off by three Gould. The first two we saw clearly but the third one he was much more clever. He started firing at a distance, so I turned and fired back. In those conditions and I managed to kill him with one bullet. Proves I am the best shooter this programme has ever had."

"Oh I dunno. Ever been up against Teal'c when one of his candles goes missing?"

Teal'c opened his eyes and the mention of his name and raised an eyebrow.

"I do believe O'neill that none of my candles have gone missing."

"Yes, I know Teal'c. It doesn't matter T. Just close your eyes and go back to your happy place."

Makepeace slapped Jack on the back and laughed.

"Come on Jack. Even you have to admit that it's impressive. You were a great shot but I guess your eye sight is going now and lets face it, if you were in those conditions the fog would just be too distracting for ya."

"I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with my eyesight and I have had greater distractions than fog. In fact, nothing distracts me when I have a gun in my hand."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Care to prove it?"

Now, this did make Jack turn around to face Makepeace. He was not about to turn down a challenge from a marine.

"What did you have in mind?"

"We both have one bullet each and whoever hits the target wins."

"Are you kidding me? That simple?"

"I'm not finished. We both have to do it with various distractions like noise for example."

"And the prize?"

"If you win, I will buy you beer for two months and some simpsons boxsets."

"And if you win, which is unlikely, what do you get?"

Makepeace was silent for a few moments. What made Jack O'neill tick? What would make him turn down this challenge? He smiled and looked at the quiet Major in the corner who wasn't even taking an interest in these boys game.

"If I win, I get to go on a date with the lovely Major Carter."

Carter dropped her book and looked at Makepeace. He gave her a greasy grin which made her stomach turn. She looked at Daniel, who was watching Jacks jaw clench.

"Jack, you're not seriously thin..."

"Done."

"Colonel!"

Jack looked at Sam, who looked pissed at being a prize.

"What? He's not going to win."

Sam got up and picked up her book. She said goodbye to Daniel and Teal'c but refused to even look at Jack. Daniel then proceeded to stand.

"You better pray you win Jack."

(**Event Day**)

Jack looked around his open surroundings. They had decided to hold this historic event in a field near Hammond's house.

"This is quite a turn out."

Jack simply nodded to his bald leader. A majority of the sgc were here, including Carter, which was surprising considering she made her feelings very clear over the last week. She had refused to talk, smile or make eye contact with him. The only time she would tolerate being in a room with him was when there was a briefing and she had no choice.

Sam saw him looking over at her. She turned her head away from him and focussed back on the conversation she was having with Janet.

"I'm really surprised to see you. Daniel and Teal'c said you weren't even going to look at the colonel again."

"Well, we are both grown ups and who knows, the colonel might actually win."

Janet looked into Sams eyes. The had a glint of mischief in them and a lot of revenge buried deep down.

"What are you up to?"

Sam smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Nothing."

(**An hour later**)

"Colonel Makepeace is to go first."

Makepeace stepped up to the line which Walter had spray painted on the grass. His eyes focussed on a target, which had been hung on a tree. His grip tightened on the rifle.

Sam stood between Daniel and Janet. Her breath caught in her throat as she prayed he missed. Jack watched from afar. Sam's eyes had widened and she had lost her colour. He knew he would have to make this whole thing up to her somehow.

As Makepeace prepared to shoot, Teal'c and Ferreti snuck up behind him with a whistle and a blow horn. As his finger tightened on the trigger, they waited silently and patiently to pick their moment and their time came.

Makepeace fired and then dropped his gun to cover his ears. The combination of the horn and whistle has pierced his ears.

"You guys are dead."

Makepeace snatched the whistle from Teal'c who was still in the process of blowing it. Teal'c raised to his full height and stared at the man.

"You have taken my whistle."

"Sorry."

Sam watched as General Hammond examined the target.

"Sorry son. You were about 5 inches out."

Sam began to breathe again. She smiled and laughed. Relieved she would not have to spend an hour in the company of Makepeace. Janet hugged her.

"Colonel O'neill, it's your turn."

Jack now stood at the line. He eyed up his target very carefully. He was much more relaxed now knowing Makepeace was never going to get the chance to be alone with Carter.

Daniel began to move to distract Jack but was held back by Sam.

"This is my revenge."

Sam snuck up on Jack, who was positioning his rifle. He began to shiver as cold air touched his neck. All his senses became aroused as a finger pressed itself against his jawbone. The air was in fact Carters breath.

Jack closed his eyes and opened them again to refocus. He tried to ignore the foot rubbing up his leg or the hand running up his back underneath his shirt.

As he pressed the trigger a hand brought his head around and a pair of lips met his. It was safe to say the bullet was nowhere near the target.

Sam pulled away and smiled at Jack. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with satisfaction and passion. She placed her lips by his ear and in a low seductive voice.

"Looks like you missed."

Sam began to walk away leaving a stunned Jack frozen in his place. All he could do was watch that sexy ass and those slinky hips make their way towards a group of people, which included a hysterical Janet and Daniel.

"Sorry son. You definitely missed."

The generals voice instantly took Jack out of Sams spell on him.

"For cryin' out loud."

(**3 hours later**)

"Night Janet."

Sam waved as Janet took off in her car. She took her car keys out of her pocket and headed for her car.

Everything was beginning to wind down and there were only a handful of people left at the field. The Marines had instantly fled the scene, embarrassed and with wounded ego's.

"Hey Carter."

Sam turned away from her car to look at her colonel. He looked really sexy in his civilian clothes. She smiled as he got closer.

"What can I do for you colonel?"

"What the hell was that back there?"

Even though Sams little scene had been just over 3 hours ago, Jack still looked all flustered. When she kissed him, his eyes filled with hope. It was like looking into the most unpopular kid in high schools eyes when he thinks he's in with a chance to score the model looking popular girl and take her to prom.

"What the hell was what?"

Jack threw his arms up in the air.

"The whole kissy, blow on the neck thing?"

"I was distracting you."

"But in front of the General. Do you know how much trouble you could get in?"

Sam moved her body slightly closer to his.

"You didn't exactly put up a fight."

Jack was lost for words. She was getting closer. He could practically feel the heat coming off her body. He could smell her sweet scented perfume, which on most women he would of hated the smell but Sam wasn't most women.

"Carter..."

Her lips were a mere few inches away from his. As he leaned in he felt a finger press against them.

"Repeat after me colonel...I am not a prize to be won."

"You are not a prize to be won."

"and if you ever do it again I will tell my father you tried to feel me up and he will cause you great pain."

"and if I ever do it again, your father will hurt me. I get the message. It was very stupid and wrong of me. I'm sorry."

Sam mover her finger and closed the gap a little more but their lips didn't meet.

"Good."

She turned and got into her car.

"Goodnight colonel."

Sam started her car and drove off. Jack just watched as he figure of her car became smaller until it disappeared.

"How the hell does she do that?"

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed that. I found it quite fun to write.**

**Please, feel free to R + R. Be honest, brutal if necerssary.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
